


Proposition #3

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst With A Happyish Ending, Bottom Credence Barebone, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slang, Underage Prostitution, bb prostitute credence, i am not a law expert but i know this is probably way illegal, officer graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 1 Accidental encounter plus 2 more equals no longer accidental.[aka cop!graves busts bb!prostitute!Credence before he can proposition him]





	1. i dont even know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogbites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbites/gifts), [Nevospitanniy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevospitanniy/gifts).



> this me not quite rewriting 'Pretty Little Head' and finishing it but kind of in modern day idk???
> 
>  

The sun had set, and his homework was done. Credence snuck out of the house through the back door and told Modesty that if ma asked, he was going to pick up some milk from the store, or orange juice, or whatever they needed.

It was a lie.

He would happily get whatever she wanted him to, but not until he’d earned some money. His usual corner, which he’d had for the last two weeks, was just on the edge of downtown, and a quiet side of town, right across the street from a high rise. He was unassuming and fairly cute, so he’d been told, and he hoped to at least pick up fifty dollars that night.

Credence could just see the clock inside the coffee shop to the right of the apartment complex that read seven, and he leaned against the brick wall that cornered with an alleyway. It wasn’t comfortable, but it was a good place to be noticed, and not thought of as a threat.

He had barely looked down at his toes when a bright light was shining on his legs, an approaching car. He put on a smile and shoved his hands in his pockets.

The car drove closer, lights blinding now, and the passenger side window rolled down, giving him the opportunity to call out a harmless greeting.

“Hello sir.”

“Are you lost kid?”

“Oh, no sir.”

He took an infinitesimal step closer, until he blinked through the brightness, and realized what was printed on the side of the car _, **‘Police.’**_ The red and blue lights weren’t on yet, so maybe he could still lie his way out of anything.

“What are you doing? Loitering?”

There was a sign warning that _that_ was illegal, never mind what he was _actually_ there looking for.

“No, sir. I was just waiting for my ride. They’re a little late.”

He kicked at a nearby loose bit of gravel, and dropped his eyes from the officers.’

“Is that right? Would like me to give you a lift home?”

Credence really didn’t, but he supposed he could tell the policeman to stop a block before his actual house, so ma wouldn’t see and think he’d gotten in trouble.

He leaned down to rest an elbow on the open window ledge and the officer was eyeing him, as if he could look into his very soul.

Maybe he could, with dark eyes like that.

“Okay. Thank you sir.”

“No need for that, it’s Officer Graves.”

*

Percy had seen a lot of crazy shit in his time, and rogue school kids with no ID’s were pretty tame and a regular occurrence in the bigger cities and even some suburbs. He would never actually ticket or threaten a kid who looked like they were actually waiting for someone, but the kid he picked up on seventh and fifth seemed more than a little suspicious.

Not by looks, not at all. He looked more like some poor twink nerd’s little brother, not quite a boy not yet a man. Dark hair, dark eyes, and super pale skin. Clearly he was lacking some vitamin D.

“So what were you really doing on that street corner son?”

The kid looked over at him with a cautious air of confusion, as if he wasn’t how to play it, coy, or innocent, or completely oblivious.

It was far too late for that.

Percy hadn’t been promoted recently for nothing. He could read people like no one else. Except maybe when it came to reading himself and his co-workers.

“Just waiting for a ride sir.”

Persistent terminology was a sign of discomfort, and he knew he had the kid then.

“Not in a car though, right?”

“I don’t understand what you mean sir.”

Percy sighed, and looked over to catch the kid staring at him, too slow to turn away before he noticed.

“If I hadn’t been a cop, what would the next words have been out of your mouth?”

The pink and plush mouth that Percy couldn’t stop seeing in his mind’s eye now, goddamnit.

“I don’t know sir.”

There was a chance he really was unaware of how he looked, how it all seemed when he was in the middle of a busy block, standing on the side of the road, all alone. Or there was a good chance Percy was being played by an amateur prostitute.

“You don’t know, huh?”

The light turned, and Percy pressed the accelerator, continuing on to, god knew where, since the kid hadn’t given any actual information, but he also hadn’t protested either.

“Am I in trouble officer?”

Oh now he was getting the picture.

Percy sighed again, and then against his better judgment, shook his head,

“No son, you’re not. Just don’t let it happen again. Stay in school, stay off the streets. But do tell me your address, because I have no idea where I’m going.”

“I’m not? Really?”

Percy snuck another peek over at the kid, and nearly had a heart attack at the barely middle age of thirty-five. There were tears threatening to spill over those perfect cheekbones and damn, the kid was prettier when sad than scared.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

“No of course not. You didn’t do anything illegal.”

“Oh.”

The little sigh of relief was enough to make Percy grip the steering wheel until his knuckles went white, and he realized he was still awaiting a location, an address, a town, anything, for where to take the kid.

He was automatically heading in the direction of his own place, and that was probably not a good idea.

“So where are we going?”

The kid blinked, and glanced over at him,

“Your place?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay here's the rest of this garbage fire. enjoy and i don't condone this but i had to write it.

Credence didn’t know where that had come from, but he did know how a john looked when they wanted something, and right now, the officer across from him was pretty close to breaking, he looked half starved for sex.

Sometimes he could just tell when someone needed it, and Officer Graves did, badly.

It was risky, sure, but he was already halfway across town and had been prepared to walk home after being exhausted and doing grocery shopping, so what was a little flirting and seduction between them, and someone who had a car to take him home?

The stop was abrupt, and the steering probably screeched, but Credence was blinking and gasping as the car turned into a driveway, and an unfamiliar apartment complex loomed ahead.

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.”

The officer was saying, and Credence was almost deaf from his own heartbeat pounding in his chest, so he couldn’t agree or disagree.

Next thing he knew, his door was being yanked open and there was a hand on his arm, a big strong one that looked as if it could probably kill someone without any weapons assistance.

Instead of scaring him, it made his blood hot.

Officer Graves took him a few yards down a sidewalk and then to an alcove beside a staircase, and concrete was biting into his shoulders and against his back as the man pushed in and kissed him franticly.

Holy shit.

The officer only pulled away to slip his hand over Credence’s mouth, and he blinked up at the man, expectant.

“Five minutes okay? That’s it. Then I’m taking you home, and I never want to hear a word, never catch sight of you in my town, got it?”

Credence nodded, thinking that he’d only have to get a bike and change cities, no big deal.

Shame he wouldn’t be getting any money out of that night.

The inside of the officer’s apartment was sparse, and small, clearly only a place for one person, and one lonely person at that. Perhaps he was a workaholic who didn’t spend much time at home anyway.

“Go in there, sit on the bed.”

Credence was grateful for the reprieve, as his legs had started to give out under him at the ferocity of the officer’s assault. Not unwelcome, just intense.

When the officer followed him into the bedroom, he was undoing his belt. Credence couldn’t quite hide his flinch away fast enough, and the man spoke low, soft almost,

“Hey, hey, I’m not going to hurt you.”

He tossed the belt aside and started undoing his pants and Credence swallowed. He could already see the outline of the man’s cock and it was more than intimidating.

“See? Just a good old fashioned alleyway blowjob, but a much more comfortable setting.”

His smile made it clear he was joking, but Credence was a bit concerned, and flattered by the time table the officer had set.

“Five minutes is really um, pushing it. I don’t think I’m quite that good.”

“It’s okay, you just do your best.”

The man was close enough to touch him again, and instead of going for the obvious, forcing his face onto his exposed cock, his fingers ran through Credence’s hair, gentle, and the man’s other hand cupped Credence’s chin, a thumb rubbing over his bottom lip.

“You should be a model, not a whore, with a face like this.”

Credence had been blushing since he realized he’d been busted, and now he was even more so, bare cock in his face notwithstanding.

“Thank you, uh, sir.”

Officer Graves was still smiling.

“Open.”

He didn’t even need to ask, the second the thumb on Credence’s lip pressed against the seam of his mouth he parted his lips, and sucked and licked against the pad of it, until the man groaned and withdrew his hand.

He kept the other one in his hair, and Credence ducked down to wrap his lips around the head of the man’s cock, tongue only just teasing little licks against the wetness on his slit.

“Oh my god…”

Credence fought the urge to smile, it wasn’t even a job well done yet, no use in getting well, cocky. He shifted closer, and swallowed around the man’s length, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could, while using his hands on everything else he couldn’t fit inside.

He hummed around the shaft and rubbed his tongue harder against the underside, hoping to make the most out of those five minutes, and he felt the man’s grip tighten in his hair, but not painfully so.

He had one hand splayed on the man’s stomach, slipped under his shirt, and the other fondling his balls and then teasing along the sensitive skin behind them.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna…”

Credence tried to relax his throat and muffle his surprise when the man’s hot spend hit the back of his throat, barely a minute after he’d started anything, but he dutifully licked and sucked until the man was pulling away, and almost begging him to stop.

“Holy shit son. I mean, uh, kid, what’s your name?”

Credence gulped, trying to delay, and also wash away the sticky and bitter taste of the man’s come. He wondered if it was from all the black coffee he drank as a cop.

“Credence, sir.”

“Stop that. It’s Percy.”

Officer Graves, no, Percy, kicked off his pants the rest of the way and then was urging _him_ to lay back, pressing him into the soft bed with a second kiss that was one hundred percent different, slower but hotter, with his tongue sliding between his lips, as if trying to lick away the bad taste he’d accidentally left.

There was a rough palm grinding against his own semi in his pants, and Credence gasped into the kiss at that. Only one time had a client tried to return the favor, as it was, and he’d had to turn him down because it was getting too late.

He’d jerked off the second he got home that night.

Now, he was having a hard time thinking of an excuse, after all, they still had three and a half minutes to kill.

*

The kid was skinny, and shorter by half a foot, but damn did those pretty lips know how to suck a mean cock, and Percy was gonna be damned if he let the kid leave without a hint of appreciation.

A hand job was a poor return for such an amazing blowjob, but Percy wasn’t sure if he could live with himself if he did anything worse.

He could go to jail for it all as it was, and the thought weighed heavy on him, but not quite as heavy as the kid’s cock felt in his palm.

Blessed all over it seemed, Percy was smiling into the kiss, nipping his way down to lick and suck a spot on the kid’s neck that wouldn’t be super obvious, and he didn’t even hide the whimper that escaped him as his hand fully stroked over the kid’s cock.

It didn’t take very long to get him fully hard, and the kid, no, Credence, was writhing beneath him, almost sobbing.

“Do you want it? You want to come?”

 Percy didn’t usually even attempt dirty talk, but something about Credence’s look of perpetual innocence made him want to be very, very bad.

“Yes please sir! Please.”

Still with the _‘sir’_ well damn okay.

Percy swirled his tongue through a dip in Credence’s collarbone and jerked his hand over his cock harder, thumb swiping over the head and the slickness there every so often.

“Oh please…”

He swore he felt Credence’s hips jerk three times in succession against him before he was making a mess of Percy’s hand, and despite his earlier intentions, he dipped down to clean his fingers off with his mouth.

“Oh god.”

Credence sounded utterly drained, wrecked, and Percy knew he was in too deep. There wasn’t much innocence left in the world, and he’d just broken off another piece to keep for himself.

“Good boy.”

He found himself almost purring, and a glance at the bedside table showed they’d only just hit the five minute mark. Too bad.

“All right, let’s get you home.”

Credence blinked up at him, and barely seemed to realize he was helping him fix his clothing and get to his feet,

“Are you sure? I could stay a little longer, if you wanted.”

“Tempting, but no, we shouldn’t.”

Before he could think better of it, Percy was pushing a fifty dollar bill into the kid’s hand just as he reached down to unbuckle and climb out, for the walk home up the drive.

“Remember what I said.”

Credence stared at the green slip for about five seconds before he snapped his jaw shut and looked over at Percy as if he’d hung the moon,

“Thank you sir. I will. I promise.”

“Be careful son.”

Why did he keep doing that?

Maybe it was just because he was young, so _young_ and he hated to think of what might have happened if anyone else would have come along.

Percy was still fighting with himself as he drove back to the station, and requested a transfer.

If he stuck around that city any longer he’d run into the kid and be facing his mistake. None of that for him, thanks.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit posting fanfic. this is ALEX'S FAULT. 
> 
> yes its whole foods.

Credence could hardly believe it. He’d accidentally propositioned a cop, and instead of getting arrested, he’d been allowed to do his work, _and_ got paid.

For the equivalent of far more.

He wondered what good he’d done in a past life to get so lucky.

That night in his bed he slept soundly, for the first time in weeks, and not even the drudgery of school could get him down, especially not when he remembered his crisp fifty dollar bill tucked into his sock, almost burning against his skin, begging to be spent.

He went to the healthy food grocery store right as soon as he stepped off the bus a few days later, and he knew the money probably wouldn’t go far, but it would get the things he knew Modesty liked, and if she was happy, he was too.

He strolled down a couple aisles mindlessly, until he spotted what looked like a familiar head of dark hair and aggressive eyebrows on a handsome middle aged man’s face.

He ducked back and almost fell over against a shelf of canned soup that promised to be lower in salt than the leading name brands.

It couldn’t be.

Credence didn’t dare look again, and the man passed by his not so secret hiding spot within minutes, and to his great regret, noticed him.

“Credence? Is that you? What are you doing here?”

He blinked, and then held up his empty shopping basket,

“Same as anyone else. Not causing trouble, just looking for healthy discounts.”

“Oh. Yeah. You here all by yourself?”

Credence nodded.

What else could he say?

No one knew where he really was, he’d spun such a tale, as to be out all night if he had to, if that’s how long it took to get her favorite dark chocolate almonds.

“Do you need a ride home? Or did you take a bus?”

“I asked my school bus to bring me here. They didn’t mind.”

“How do you plan to get home?”

Credence looked down at his empty basket and shrugged,

“Walk.”

“Nonsense. I’ll drive you. Twice now we’ve run into each other. This town is smaller than the population count would lead you to believe.”

Credence found himself agreeing, despite wanting to put Officer Graves to any trouble. The first time he said that, the man just smiled, and told him to call him Percy.

“I’m not in uniform right now, so you can be informal. Swear if you like.”

“I would never… but thank you… Percy.”

Credence was so bad at small talk, by the time he realized the car wasn’t going in the direction of his previously given address a few days back and had worked up the strength to ask where they were going, Percy was already turning into his own driveway, and helping him out of the car, arms full of groceries.

“What… are we doing here?”

“I’m going to make you dinner to properly thank you for the other night.”

Credence was stunned to see the man blushing slightly, before moving past him to close the front door and return to the kitchen to finish putting away his things. It was a good thing he hadn’t bought anything perishable, because he could only gulp and follow the man.

“What? I thought you never wanted to see me again, after, well…”

Percy gave him a sad smile,

“I applied for a transfer. In two weeks I won’t ever see you again, but I figured since we ran into each other, what the hell, let’s be a bit bad. I’m off duty anyway, so it’s not like um, well, just pretend I’m a friend of the family or something.”

Credence was biting his lip, trying to stop the words, but they tumbled out anyway,

“Or my dad.”

Percy’s eyes snapped up to his for a moment before skittering away,

“Uh, well, if you like.”

“I don’t have a dad right now. I was adopted when I was ten. I’ve got step parents, but they aren’t really there for me.”

“Right, okay. So uh, son, would you mind washing the lettuce for the salad?”

Credence stepped right up, eager to do work, to do something he could without feeling guilty, or the hot prickly way he got when waiting on a street corner.

Well, not anymore.

Not until Officer Graves had left town.

He really was leaving, trying to get away as far as possible, but Credence told himself that the man had been telling the truth, it was for the best.

*

Percy watched as the kid worked silently and methodically, preparing the salad while he cooked the steaks, and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness at the domesticity of it all, almost able to pretend that it was the first night of many.

But it wasn’t like that.

Couldn’t be that way.

Ever.

So Percy just looked and looked his fill, because that night was the absolute last time they could do anything like what was happening, and still live with himself.

He hadn’t ever expected in his wildest dreams to come across the boy in his favorite grocery store, much less on his night off.

Fate had a sense of humor, a sick one, it was quickly becoming apparent.

“How is it?”

He was more than a little nervous, only having made steak successfully once before, and for a similar situation, or not. It had been a date.

“It’s really good. Thank you.”

Percy gave him a smile,

“Thank you to who now?”

There was a hint of pink to Credence’s cheeks which had originally faded when they started eating but now returned in full force.

“Dad. Thank you _Dad_.”

Just hugging the edge of awkward and inappropriate, perfect.

Percy still wanted to shove the kid face first into his mattress and fuck him until he couldn’t walk, but what could he really do?

Order him to do the dishes and ambush him from behind? Oh yes.

Credence only jumped a little at the hands on his waist, and then when Percy pressed closer, almost flush against his back, to put a somewhat chaste kiss on the side of his neck he spoke,

“What are you doing?”

“Just wanted to thank _you_ for this. I haven’t had such a nice night in a while.”

“Oh.”

The kid almost shrunk in upon himself, and Percy wanted to bite his tongue for being so careless. He didn’t mean that he didn’t appreciate what had happened between them, wrong or not.

“I mean, it was different and nice.”

“So the first time we met was boring and awful?”

Percy could hear the kid’s voice quaking and he wasn’t going to have that, so he used his strong hands to spin Credence around to face him, and let him see he was shaking his head.

“No. Both times were nice. I promise.”

He leaned in, slow, careful, waiting to be stopped, but Credence simply watched him, eyes wide, lips parted, so that when Percy’s mouth met his, it couldn’t have been a surprise.

Credence moaned into the kiss, and Percy almost ripped the kid’s shirt off in reply.

The kid’s hands were wet from the hot soapy water and soaking through his shirt, but he didn’t care. Breaking the rules had become too much fun and felt so damn good.

“Please…”

“What is it?”

“Don’t send me home without… more of this.”

*

Credence didn’t even know what he was asking for, except maybe a chance at some more money, if he was lucky, and a chance second encounter with someone who made his head spin and his heart feel funny. Another kiss and he was breathless and his hands were fumbling, trying to pull Percy’s shirt up his chest and over his head, so they separated a moment to undress, and returned to each other, so much bare skin contacting at once it made Credence’s head spin.

“What can I call you now?”

He gasped, as Percy kissed down his neck and urged him back to the bed.

“Whatever you want Credence.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I called you daddy?”

He put his hand down to palm the man’s cock, and found him half hard already, and thickening by the second.

“Oh no, not at all.”

Credence felt a frisson of heat slither down his spine, and he was burning, aching, needing to be touched right back.

“Please, daddy, I need you.”

Percy was on top of him, still kissing down the length of his body, strong hands like vises on his own, pushing them away so he could only feel and not touch.

It wasn’t quite torture but it was incredible.

When the man’s mouth made contact with his inner thigh it made him arch his back and try to press closer.

“Mmm so eager. Daddy’s eager little boy.”

The only reason the man stopped talking was to take him as deep as he could with one move, and Credence was whimpering before he realized where the sound was coming from.

Oh.

He hadn’t had anyone ever do that to him, and he could count on his hands the number of times he’d did it with no question, and barely gotten paid, but always had sore knees.

Now, on a bed, in the safest place he knew, Percy was kneeling for him.

“Oh god… please…”

The man’s hand had slipped lower, below where his lips and tongue where driving him insane, to press and massage at his entrance, which he’d been saving, hoping to get enough to put in Modesty’s college fund.

The man hummed over him, and he could feel tears in his eyes as he came with a final whine, and Percy pulled back only to keep stroking him, making him ride the knife edge of pain and pleasure he’d always heard about and had yet to experience.

“Can daddy fuck you?”

“Yes, yes, please.”

Percy sighed, and Credence looked up to find the man looking down at him with something like awe in his eyes,

“You’re really something. Almost magical.”

Credence licked his lips, and then reached up to put a hand on the man’s chest, and Percy leaned back down to kiss him, just for a moment and so deeply that he could taste himself on the man’s tongue.

“Will it hurt?”

“It might a little, but I’ll go slow.”

First he used his fingers on Credence, just like he’d read about, one and two and three, until he could almost consider the pain vanishing in the wake of his renewed arousal.

“Now?”

Percy was slicking up his cock over the condom he’d rolled on and he nodded,

“Yes baby. Don’t rush, remember? Besides, Daddy won’t last long with you like this under me. Just so pretty.”

He put his clean hand on Credence’s face, cupping his cheek, and he turned to press a kiss to the man’s palm, appreciating the tenderness amidst all the impossibly wrong things he wanted too much of.

The pain was more of a pinch, and Credence tried to breathe slowly, in and out, and Percy’s kissing made it easier and harder all at once. He was distracting yes, but also reminding Credence of his own arousal, which made him tense up further.

“Daddy, are you almost in?”

“So close. Just a bit longer. You feel so good, so hot and tight.”

Credence bit his lip until he was sure it would be bloody, and Percy put his mouth on his neck, and down his collarbone and shoulder, not quite distracting but still arousing.

He could feel it the second Percy bottomed out, as he groaned out a growl, and bit Credence’s shoulder, not enough to draw blood, but enough to get his attention.

“Daddy… was I good for you?”

“Yes baby. You want to come again?”

“Please…”

Percy’s hand was between their bodies, and then bliss was overwhelming Credence’s mind, while the man was still inside him, but trying to pull out, he came over his chest and the man’s hand, gasping and trying to fight back tears.

“Are you okay?”

Percy was washing him off with a warm and damp cloth, and kissing his cheek. He probably had already wiped away the tears that fell he couldn’t keep hidden.

“Yes. I am so tired now though. I can’t go home like this.”

“Of course not. You can stay with me as long as you want. I can drive you home in the morning.”

Credence nodded, and curled up to the side, trying to take up as little space as possible, as an intruder in the man’s bed.

But when he felt the mattress dip, and strong warm arms pull him closer, he didn’t resist, he just marveled.

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all. Protect and serve always. Even off duty.”

A gentle kiss was placed between his shoulder blades, and then the solid body of Percy was flush against the back of his much more fragile form.

“Thank you.”

*

Credence hadn’t wanted to go home, he hadn’t thought of a good enough excuse, but it was okay in the end, no one even noticed he had been gone all night.

Modesty seemed to acknowledge him at breakfast, but it hardly counted. He made lunch for himself and left for the library, the only place he enjoyed on weekends. It wasn’t perfectly quiet, but it was peaceful. He had a stack of books nearly taller than his head on the table beside him. The first one he picked out of the stack contained hundreds and hundreds of pages of another world, as they all do, but when Credence looked up, new people were at the front desk, and the sun was almost setting.

He gulped.

“Did you want some help checking those out dear?”

There was a lady who looked as if she would be right at home at the front desk standing a few feet away from him, and he ducked his head and blushed,

“Thank you, but I won’t be taking any of these home with me.”

It was painful, but safer. They could get lost somewhere in the house, and rack up hundreds of dollars of late fees.

Walking to the bus stop, Credence saw a passing patrol car and barely kept himself from tripping on the sidewalk. But it did not stop or slow, and it could not have been Percy.

When he got home, Modesty ran into him and hugged him tight. So perhaps she was apologizing for that morning, but he’d long since forgiven her.

“Credence, you got a letter. Ma opened it because she thought it was money from a relative, but it didn’t have a check inside. It’s on the table.”

Oh.

“Thank you.”

Credence’s hands shook as he retrieved the letter, and he almost dropped it when he read it, and knew his ma might have seen it.

It was from Percy.

_“I hope this finds you well. My transfer was finalized today. I won’t see you again, because I can’t. Not for a little while. But when your semester of school ends, and you still think you want to give me, us, a chance, you can come see me, and stay as long as you like.”_

Credence fought to breathe right, and the words blurred in front of him before he could reach the bottom, the section signed and containing his love.

There was no address on the envelope, only his name, so he knew, Percy had found his address or always known since that first day, but had always respected his wish of not wanting to go all the way.

Summer break couldn’t come quick enough.

*


End file.
